edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 3: Unleash Of The Mis-Edventures
Cheats-fast run,unlimited strength,unlimited stelth,Goku (dbe) playable,luke skywalker playable,Betamas prime playable Good/Playable characters The Eds-Ed:Ed`s attacks are a head slam and the lift and throw.His special attack is "BIG TROUBLE!".His formation is Batter-Ed.He is third in comand. Double D:His attacks are a ruler and the sling shot.His special attack is hat stun(His head is blurred out in this mode.)His formation is Trampol-Edd.He is second in comand. Eddy:His attacks are a chain wallet and a stink bomb.His special attack is Dollar Vapor.His formation is the Tower of Eddy.He is the leader and general of the eds. Edna:She is unlocked in level 3.She only has one attack which is a mirror blind.She also doesn`t have a formation.Her special attack is Pop Blast.She is fourth in comand.She is also the cousin of Edd. The Urban Rangers-Rolf:His attacks are a shoe spank and a fish throw.His special attack is explosion.His formation is driving a tracter.He is the leader of the urban rangers. Johnny2x4:He attacks by swating enimes with Plank.His special attack is transforming into Captin Melonhead. (This makes him faster and stronger for 10 seconds.).He doesn`t have a formation.He is second in comand. Drew:He is unlocked in level 5.His attacks are a karate kick and a stick.His special is `The power of Dragonball!`.(It destroys all-on screen enimes/decreases health of bosses.)He doesn`t have a formation.He is third in comand.He is Ed`s long lost brother.He is one of the most powerful people in the game. Jimmy:This time he is playable.His attack is wacking something with Mr.Yum Yum.His special is calling Sarah to beat someone up.His formation is the Flyin` dolls.(He can make one of his dolls fly and he can grab it and it will make him fly.) Kids of the Cul-De-Sac-Kevin:His attacks are a megaphone blast and a broom stick.His special attack is DORK attack.His formation is riding his bike.He is the leader of the team. Nazz:Again,she doesn`t use a gadget weapon,but she still has her yoldel breaker attack.Her special attack is Rampage Nazz. Her formation is Nazz`s tower climb.She is second in comand. Sarah:Her attacks are smashing something with a baseball bat and her fist.Her special attack is similar to Ed`s formation.She doesn`t have a formation. Mark-He came from the same town as Drew.His attacks are throwing rocks and a meter stick.He doesn`t have a special attack,but he can fly.He is unlocked in level 4. Sinister 10-Eddy`s brother,the kankers,madgatron,cowboy robot,the children,Evil tim,the alligonkey,and the kanker-rator Level 1-The Ed-venge(Part 1)- Johnny2x4 and Plank have wanted revenge on the Cul-De-Sac.Now,they stike.They captured Kevin,Nazz,Sarah,and Edna.You must play as the Eds in this level.The Eds can`t beat them alone,so they must find the Urban Rangers because Captain Melonhead used his new mind control powers and turned the people he captured evil.You must avoid all traps and all minions getting to the Urban Rangers.(Easter Egg-Big head) Level 2-The Ed-venge(Part 2)-You haved teamed up with the Urban Rangers.Now you must find Melonhead`s lair.Again,you have to avoid all traps and all minions.This time you play as the Urban Rangers.You found the lair.But no one is in there!Then,a trap door opens making the eds fall into Melonheads new lair.You must fight Melonhead and a fire monster.First you must beat the fire beast.Then,beat up Melonhead.He accepts defeat,frees the mind controled people,and turns good.(Easter Egg-small head) Level 3-Dragonball Ed-volution-This is a Eds bonus level.You play as Drew in this level.Edd has built a plane,but Ed crashed it.They come across Goku,Drew and Mark's master.They recieve legendary training from him,but are attacked by two new villins.One of them was a android and the other was...Evil Tim!They have captured Ed.You must find Evil Tim's lair.Then,you must free Ed and beat the android.Later,you must defeat Evil Tim.Finally,Edd fixes the plane and they head home.But,then they woke up and figured out it was a dream.Goku is real.(Easter Egg-kung fu gi). Level 4-The Ed-key-The alligonky is back and wants revenge on Kevin.First,You must find Chimp Wurld.Then,try to find the alligonkey.When you find him,you have to catch him by riding Kevin's bike.Then,you must fight him.When you beat him,he doesn't accept defeat.He challenges you to a race.Again,you must use Kevin's bike.When you cross the finish line,he accepts defeat. (Easter Egg-Ed in a monkey costume) Level 5-An Urban Ed-The children return and they want to kill the Urban Rangers.First,you must hide from them.Then,attack them and run to somewhere else.Do this 3 more times.Then,make Jimmy fly away and find Kevin.Later,Jimmy comes back with Kevin. Then,use Rolfs formation with Kevin at the same time to crush the children.Finally,use Drew's special attack to destroy their machine.(Easter Egg-Green head.) Level 6-Battle of the Eds-It's the final level.Eddy's brother returns and still wants revenge on the Eds.First,you have to chase him through the Cul-De-Sac.Then,he runs into the school.You have to beat him up by doing Batter-Ed.When he grabs Eddy and he is hanging on to the door.Quickly switch to Edd and make the door hit Eddy's brothers face to finish him.Out of no where the kankers capture Ed.Then,use Edd's special attack to blind the kankers.Then use Edna's special attack to finish them off.(Easter Egg-The Eds when their old.) Level 7-Return of Ed-Zilla-The Kanker-rator is back,but this time you play as Edd-Zilla and Eddy-Zilla.Destroy the 3 islands from the first game.Some of the buildings are stronger so use Batter-Ed.Don't forget to destroy the statue.Now,you have to use Trampol-Edd so Edd can help the guys up.Use Tower-of-Eddy to throw stink bombs at the kanker-rator to slow it down.Then throw 10 chunky puffs at it to defeat it once and for all.(Easter Egg-Ed-Zilla costumes) Level 8-Ed Wars:The Final Dawn-Its a Eds bonus level.Madgatron teams up with the cowboy robot to take down the Ultrabots.The Eds team up with the Urban Rangers.Luke Skywalker teams up Betamas Prime,the leader of the Ultrabots.First,you have to find Betamas Prime help him and Luke,take down the robots,and defeat Madgatron and the cowboy robot.While they are stunned,use Drew's special ability to destroy them both.(Easter Egg-Rebel robot ranch costume) Level 9-the Ed Unleashed-It's a Kids of the Cul-De-Sac bonus level.Kevin accedently challenged the Eds to a battle.He rembered what happened last time.You have to train in the forest for the fight.Then,you have to use Kevins bike to get to the school on time!Head to the gym.That is where the fight the is.When you beat them,they accept defeat.Kevin made them get the money that the kankers stole during the past scams and give it back to the kids.(Easter Egg-The 1930's Ed) Level 10-A long Ed ago-It is the final bonus level.Rolf was telling the rangers a story,but Rolf saw a wolf.Rolf wanted the rangers to help him hunt down the wolf.Then,you have to beat up the wolf.Then,Rolf heard the wolf talk.It was Ed in a wolf costume the whole entire time.Rolf started to beat Ed up.Edd and Eddy showed up and threw him back to the Cul-De-Sac.The others ran back to the cul-de-sac accept for Drew.He explained everything to them.They believed him.Eddy started to beat Ed up.(Easter Egg-Ed in the wolf costume.). Title refences 1.The revenge(part 1) 2.The revenge(part 2) 3.Dragonball Evolution 4.The monkey. 5.An Urban Ranger 6.Battle of the Bands 7.Return of God-Zilla 8.Star Wars:The Final Dawn 9.The Force Unleashed 10.A long time ago Secret Levels 1.Superhero Ed-The Eds become Superhero's.But they must face Kevin,Rolf,Jonny,and Sarah,who are super villins. 2.Supervillin Ed-Same thing accept you play as the super villins. 3.Valentine's Ed-It is Valentine's day,but the Eds remebered what happened last time.First,you have to find Sarah and Jimmy(who are fairies).Then,defeat Jimmy.In the lunch room,everyone is in love with each other.You have to find Rolf.Then,you find sarah.You play as Rolf and defeat sarah for good.4.The Ed-pire strikes back-Luke skywalker returns to teach the Eds to be jedi's.Out of nowhere,Darth Vader attacked the Eds.They have to stop Vader from killing anyone.First,you have to Chase him.Then,you have to fight him.Do this 3 times.Then,he finally accepts defeat.5.Dragonball Ed-voluton 2:Reborn-It is the final secret level.Goku comes to the Cul-De Sac to warn everyone about a invasion.But,he trained the 3 groups.1 week later,the invasion began.The kids took on Raditz,the Urban Rangers(including Edna) took on Nappa,and the Eds and Drew helped Goku take on Vegeta.It finally ended Drew,Ed,and Eddy became Super sayians because Vegeta killed Edd.Vegeta left earth.Raditz and Nappa are dead.Goku used the dragonball's to bring Edd back to life.(You need all the easter eggs to unlock the secret levels.You need all the jawbreakers to unlock the cheats.you need all the costume pieces to unlock all the bonus levels.) the cutscenes lyrics from the game 1. The ed-venge part 1 it was a fine day and in a lair was johnny and plank johnny: plank its time to get revenge on CUL-DE-SAC MUAHAHAHAHA . back outside eddy: man its so boring around here cant something exciting edna: im sure it will happen something fun edd: well who knows ed: butter toaster and then johnny comes and uses robotic hands to capture edna , kevin , sarah and nazz edna : guys help kevin: hey melonhead what are you doing johnny: im getting my revenge me captain melonhead and splinter the wonderwood then he goes eddy: lets follow him and they get to the lair eddy: ok melonhead free them now johnny: i dont think so edd: but why johnny , why johnny: because you beated me eddy: johnny i tried to tell you johnny: well no more its time johnny uses his power and hipnotises the kids he captured edna , kevin , nazz and sarah : yes master melonhead johnny: hahahahaha then johnny and the kids teleport and the lair is beginning to destroy himself and the eds escape ed: johnny has become bad guys edd: i know ed we must save them but we cant we will need the urban rangers help eddy: oh man after many battles with the minions they get to rolf place rolf: hello ed boys edd: rolf there isnt much time johnny has gone insane and he captures kevin , sarah , edna and nazz and he hipnotise them to became evil and we need your help and the urban rangers then rolf jumps in a bucket and he appers in urban ranger uniform rolf: do not fear the urban rangers are here and jimmy showed up eddy: how great . to be continued 2. The ed-venge part 2 rolf: ok ed boys we will go and search johnny wood boy base and save our beloved friends eddy: then what are we waitin for lets go after many battles the urban rangers find the liar rolf: johnny the wood boy its time to suffer the justice of the urban rangers and no one is there jimmy: rolf no one isnt here then a trap door opens and the urban rangers fall johnny: hello rolf and jimmy welcome to my new liar hahahaha rolf: johnny the wood boy where are the others johnny: they are there the kids : hahahaha johnny: its time to battle me and plank and my fire monster then a fire monster showes up and they start battle they defeat the monster and johnny johnny: you defeated me i will release them now the kids return to good again edna: what happened nazz: i dont know johnny: can you guys forgive plank and me rolf: johnny the wood boy rolf will forgive you johnny: thanks guys . 3 . Dragonball ed-volution double d is building a plane edd: gentlemen i build a airplane that will drives us where we want eddy: good then lets go they go with the airplane ed: hey what this do guys eddy , edd: ed no but ed smashes a wing and they crash ?: hey are you ok the eds are awake and it was goku goku: hey im goku ed: im ed edd: double d eddy: eddy then someone comes and its drew drew: hey guys eddy: hey its drew drew: nice to see ya i was training with mark master then the master showes up the master: i can train you eddy: sweat then two guys attack them ?: hello eds and it was the evil tim eds: evil tim ?: i am an android and evil tim was with an android evil tim: i came here to destroy in the name of the sinister 10 and this is my mission from the leaders who are the kankers edd: sinister 10 ? eddy: kankers! edd: but wait a minute the werent the kankers the leaders of the mutants of evil evil tim: yes they were but you defeated them and destroyed the mutants of evil and the formed a new team and thats the sinister 10.the ones from the mutants of evil are back well accept for sarah-2 and some enjoyed us eddy: we are going to stop you and the kankers evil tim: we will see and he and the android capture ed ed: help me guys eddy and edd: ed drew: i will save him dont worry im perfect trained after many battles in the lair he finds ed and frees him ed: thanks drew drew: not a problem lets go but then the android showes up android: i shall destroy you drew: not a chance after he beat the android the android explodes then someone claps and it was the evil tim evil tim: very good you defeated the android lets see if you are match agains me after he beats the evil tim evil tim: maybe you defeated me but you cant defeat the rest 9 of the sinisters then the evil tim has exploded then they return to the place edd: gues what the airplane is fixed they go in the plane and they go and waved goodbye to goku , drew and the master and they wake up and it was a dream eddy: oh man another dream . edd: yes eddy maybe evil tim create the dream to destroy us and i think we did it but we must deal with the rest of the sinisters eddy: dont worry we will beat them right lumpy ed: what .